Various operations, associated with manufacturing, service, and maintenance of aircraft, often require temporary data transmission associated with these operations. These data transmissions are referred to as on-ground communication, to differentiate from in-flight communication. For example, during manufacturing of an aircraft, assembly information is needed at a particular location inside the fuselage. Installation of a permanent wired communication network is not desirable because of added weight, which is a critical factor for aircraft design and operation. On the other hand, temporary wired networks take time to install and remove and often interfere with movement and operations performed inside the aircraft. Furthermore, wireless networks suffer from poor signal transfer inside the fuselage and through the fuselage, which is often made from signal interfering materials, such as metals and carbon-containing composites.
What is needed are methods and systems for on-ground communication using existing systems of aircraft, such as electrical power distribution systems.